Saving Galaco
by OnceUponMyTime
Summary: It has been said that Vocaloid Galaco will be deactivated on the 31st of October 2013. She's depressed. She's going to attempt suicide. But her friends don't want her to go... Do WE want her to go or stay? Written as part of the campaign in efforts to save Galaco. Rated T for possible suicide. #SaveGalacoCampaign


It was like any other day. The sun was as bright and hot as usual. Sounds of instruments and voices could be heard everywhere in the Vocaloid Estate. While most existing Vocaloids practised their singing skills, others were just visiting their friends, having tea, or just napping in their own unit.

In the Crypton Block, Meiko was at the first floor sipping her sake and composing a song. Kaito lived above her, experimenting with a new set of triangles a fan from the human world gave him as a gift. Hatsune Miku was trying to tune her voice to sound more human-like at the next floor above. Kagamine Rin and Len shared one unit [since they arrived as a pair]. They were studying for an upcoming test on Amplitudes of Voice banks; which they had to take with Megurine Luka who was diligently writing notes for it in her unit upstairs. Tests were assigned by their masters, the staff under the Crypton Company, to test the capacity of the newly-created Vocaloids.

"I can't do this anymore!" yelled Rin in frustration. She had been reading the Ultimate Textbook For New Vocaloids.

She clapped her book shut and went to the kitchen. She wanted to get an orange.

"Relax," Len told her. Easy for him to say; he was always so calm and diligent.

Rin opened the fridge and went to the chiller where they usually kept fruits.

"There are no more oranges!" she grunted in anger. "I want an orange!" she demanded as she turned to face Len.

Sighing, he looked up from his textbook.

"Get them yourself."

"But... But I don't know if the grocery's open," stuttered Rin, making excuses.

"You can look out of the window and see if it's open," he suggested, wanting to continue with his studying.

"Okay, fine," retorted Rin as she sauntered to the window.

The sun was extremely glaring and she could feel the heat get to her so fast. Grumbling to herself, she eyed the scene outside. There were other blocks similar to theirs but under different names. Her neighbors, Kamui Gackupo, Gumi, Lily, Gachapoid, CUL and Galaco lived under the same block 'Internet Co.'. Utatane Piko was living alone in his one-level block 'Ki/oon'. He lived opposite them. There were many other blocks down the street but she vaguely knew them (too many to bother knowing anyway).

She spotted the grocery store. It was open!

"It's open! Yes!" shouted Rin with joy, jumping up and down. You would think Len should be annoyed by her constant shouting, but it was pretty normal in the Kagamine unit.

"I'm going to get some oranges right now! Ah, just look at all those oranges! Do you want some of your bananas, Len? Because I see- what the- _oh my god!_"

She ran towards Len and dragged him out to the window.

"What is it, Rin?" he asked, getting annoyed.

"_It's... It's... Galaco sitting out of her window!_" shrieked Rin, frantically gesturing with her trembling finger to the top floor of the Internet Co. Block.

"What? Really?" Len exclaimed in absolute shock.

He could see the distinctive figure of Galaco crying as she was poised at the ledge of the window. She looked as though she was going to slide off!

"_Oh my god- GALACO!_" he found himself shrieking like Rin. "_What are you trying to do?!"_

The sound of the distressed Kagamines alerted the others in the Crypton Block.

Kaito dropped his triangles and raced to his window. He heard Len shouting Galaco's name, so he looked up at her unit and grew pale.

Was she trying to commit suicide?

"_Galaco!_" Kaito shouted as well.

"_AIIIIYEEEEEE!_" he could hear Miku scream from above. Her voice sounded a bit distorted... But that did not matter.

"_Don't... Don't jump! DON'T JUMP!_" squealed Miku, completely shaken with pure horror. Galaco was a nice person to everyone and, more importantly, and her friend. Why would she want to take her own life?

She fainted, her face turned into a pale sheet of white.

_Argh! _thought Luka in frustration. The screaming from her neighbours broke her concentration in her revision. _Just what is the commotion about? _she tutted to herself as she went to her window to look down at her neighbours. She did not have to see her neighbours.

Above her was Galaco. She could see her legs swinging from above.

"Holy..." Luka was just lost for words.

She just let go of the stack of notes she had been making for the past two hours and rushed to get her phone. It was hard for her to punch the numbers for the police. Should she call for the paramedics or the police first!?

"Oh no... Oh no... Oh no..." she continuously said to herself as her shivering fingers wavered over the numbers. Why couldn't she just call for one of them!?

She finally called for the police.

"Hello?"

" Suicdeattempt at BlockInternetCo. rightnow," Luka blabbered.

It was a wonder that the police picked up what she was trying to say.

"Yes madam, we have been notified. Someone else just called in to report that. Thank you for your cooperation," the police informed her.

He hung up.

Panting shallow breaths, Luka forced herself back to the window. She even dropped her phone.

"_GALACO! HANG ON UP THERE!_" Luka heard the familiar voice of Meiko echoing from the ground level.

"Why should I?" wailed Galaco with hurt and anger. "Nobody likes me. Nobody wants me." she continued, tears freely flowing down her grief-strickened face.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE!_" Meiko hollered. She was gripping an empty bottle of sake so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I'm being rejected! They want me gone on the 31st of October. So why should I stay any longer?" Galaco spat. She sounded morbidly depressed and furious.

_Rejected? _thought Piko as he raced to the Crypton Block to see what the commotion was. _What?! _

Being rejected meant that the masters of the Vocaloids did not want them to exist any longer. It was usually because of either the popularity of the Vocaloid or the quality of the voice the Vocaloid possessed. Vocaloids would be notified by mail as to why they were going to be rejected and when they will officially be tuned out of the Vocaloid community forever.

Galaco happened to receive a notice by her masters, claiming that she was going to be rejected.

In a flash, Piko turned to the Internet. Co Block and ran towards it. He pressed for the lift to come down but it was at CUL's level. He pulled his hair in angst. He ran up the stairs, taking three steps at a time. He was going to try to break into Galaco's unit.

He bumped into Gumi as she was hopping down the steps four steps at a time.

"Im going to catch her if she jumps," she told him.

Gumi was not very strong or stable.

"I'll join you then," Piko said in a split-second, figuring out that it would be better for him to try to catch Galaco with Gumi than to try breaking in on his own.

"No; Gackupo's going to do that, too," Gumi stopped him. "We'll be good enough."

So they continued their ways. Piko reached the top of the stairs to find Galaco's door shut. He throttled the door knob, hoping it would break the lock.

It refused to move.

"Galaco! Open the door!" he yelled as he proceeded to lunge himself at the door, trying to push it down.

"I'll help!" he heard CUL say as she brought a hammer up with her.

Nodding, he moved aside as she swung the hammer towards the door. Despite the noise it made, the door was as good as being untouched.

Cursing under their breaths, the two Vocaloids shouted for Galaco to just come open the door.

She ignored them.

She was going to ignore everybody.

What could they do? Nothing.

It was the humans who had the power over all of them.

She actually appreciated the humans who wanted her to sing their songs.

She felt wanted and happy by the human world.

But now, they just did not want her anymore.

If they wanted her to be shut down, so be it.

Her friends were going to be useless against them.

They could not stop 31st October from coming.

And she did not want to wait in pain and dread for that.

* * *

"No! Gackupo! We have to shift it more to the left!" yelped Gumi frantically as they were placing a huge inflated eggplant at the lobby of their block, along with the help of Rin, Len, and Kaito.

"Don't bother! None of you can save me!" cried Galaco from above. She inched away from the window ledge. Any further and she would certainly fall to her death.

"_Just hold on, Galaco!_" they heard Luka shouting across the lobby from the top. Kaito looked up and saw Luka setting a tripod stand and camera.

What for?

"I just don't care anymore!" shrilled Galaco. She was getting mad. Why don't they just let her accept her own death?

Simple. None of them wanted anyone of their kind to go. Ever.

As the Vocaloids shouted at Galaco to distract her, a hand shot out from her window.

* * *

_**That hand is going to be us. Are we going to support Galaco's death, or are we going to fight for her? Save Galaco. She was created to sing for us. Even if you don't like her, do it for someone else who you may know that wants her to remain existent. **_

_**I will update the story of Galaco's trauma when 31st October comes. Meanwhile, sign this petition to save her! **_

_**change org[slash]**__**petitions[slash]**__**don-t-kill-galaco-stop-the-galaco-s-desactivation**_

_**{there should be a dot inbetween 'change' and 'org']It needs 5,351 more people to make it happen [as of 21/7/13].**_

_**Whatever that has been created has a purpose and is meant to remain.**_


End file.
